heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BraveHeart70
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kurama File.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. I left out the gallery/users because I didn't think you'd need them, unless you wanted that as well? The power to be a human that wields Divine Powers. Also Called *Holy/Sacred/Divine Homo Sapiens Physiology. *Holy/Divine Gift *Likeness Of God Capabilities Unlike the wizards and mutant, users dont need to be alterd or enhance by any magical or scientific means, they are 100% pure human main difference is that user are born or granted supernatural, holy, cosmic, divine or omni abilities and powers that allow them to achieve possibilities that only transcended beings are capable depending on the users. Application (General) *Certain Divine Powers *Human Physiology Application (Detail) *Divinity *Divine Empowerment *Holy Gift *Science-Magic Ascendancy *Supernatural Condition *Miracle Performing Variations *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology Limitations *Powers can be limited by the Supreme Being. Move your Characters to the superpower wiki in your blog post Sui genesis Intro I read your question on my user page and to be honest i am daunted by how much i need to explain to you for you to understand my viewpoint, much less share it but even so i'm here to share to a fellow creator my ideas to the best of ability. But be warned, this talk of concepts and ideas may lead me astray to far flung subjects like science, religion, philosophy, and the nature of our existence. Also in the end, I may or I may not succeed in answering your question. Bear with me. To answer your question is to answer the some of the greatest questions in science and religion: 1) What came before the big bang when there was only nothing? And 2) what is the origin of God and where was his being derived? To me your question is a creative-writing equivalent of the two aforementioned questions because to approach these questions a vastly open and creative mind is required (and sometimes tons of caffeine) to even arrive on a remotely acceptable answer (and by acceptable i mean the answer that is least crazy of all). But unlike with the people of science and religion, we, internet shapers of ideas and concepts, can give ourselves the creative freedom from which we can derive our solution and thus answer the question - however it will be a pain in the butt to do so specially if you are as lazy as me. I digress. Much can be said about the capabilities of Progenitor-entities (my prefered term for godlike beings who precede, created, and oversee all of existence) in comtemporary media however very little is said on the topic of their birth and origin. Notable entities like Marvel's The-One-Above-All, Dc's The Presence, The God in the bible, and so many others explain very little of their origin or if they do it is very unclear and non satisfactory (adding more to the awesomeness of this unknowable beings). Before I continue i'd like to say that i'm in no way an expert on the topic. I'm just an aspiring writer who wants to write his own origin story for his All-powerful OC. --- Explanation I follow the assumption that nothingness preceded everything and that this nothingness is more than the absence of things but rather a state of limitless divine potential or latent existence not yet expressed, waiting only to exit the "nothing" ''and emerge as existence and creation. To me nothingness is a zero the begins an inevitable countdown. And from all this divine potential a divine and absolute being formed and became the first "''something" (for lack of a better word) that came to be. In turn this divine being, this Progenitor-entity, spawned inumerable creations both great and small. This is the line of thinking that guides the story i'm writing. It posits that in nothingness lies the divine potential of existence, that existence is an inevitable state '''born from this divine potential, and that these beings of immense and unfanthomable powers formed their being '''just because. This process of Self-Existence, to me, is ''and ''should be the first act of an all powerful being. To me it is also the greatest mystery a true omnipotent power can ever hope to manifest. To owe your existence from nothing else but yourself? To have absolute command over that existence and no one else? To wield that endless power of limitless possibility with no contention? This to me is Omnipotence and this to me is how Sui-Genesis should function and work. Ex-Nihilo (pls follow the link... it may answer you more than i did). --- I hope all of that made sense. Sincerely Doomweaver13 (talk) 06:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Sui No problem. I know it's perfect (as you said) for you Outer Gods page. It's the reason why i'm very very interested to see where you will take it and how. That said if you wish to make use of the concept feel free to do so. It'll help me flesh out and develop Sui-genesis even more. I'm currently developing another ability you might be interested in but it won't be posted since i'm still pinning the idea down. Best regards fellow creator, Doomweaver13 (talk) 06:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Omnipotential Awakening Hi again. Sorry if this reply took 5 days, i was busy with college stuff. Anyway: Omnipotential Awakening was a concept that I used to work on. I has taken a back seat for quite a time now... Basically it is the ability for an entity born of omnipotent beings to 'awaken' the existential link that exists between them. This grants the user an unimaginable (though temporary) boost to their own power and existential resilience. It's really a rough concept that requires to be defined in scope and limitation: 1. can be used only once 2. can be used only on oneself 3. host's existence is then exhausted (wiped of every concept and every character is once had, in other words -destroyed utterly) and returned to its maker afterwards. I don't see the completion of this concept anytime soon as i'm still working on other concepts. Feel free to develop your own take or version if you like the concept. go wild dude. 04:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) The ability to exist ''Differently ''- a concept of Meta-Existence Hello there sir. I'm quite happy your're still here in this wiki active. Anyway i was hoping i can approach you with a concept of mine that i've been trying to work on for quite some time now, a concept that i will call (at least for now) Meta-Existence. Pm me if you are interested in making a collaboration in developing the ability... i'm afraid my background as a non-native speaker of the english language is holding me back in making this ability. Doomweaver13 (talk) 11:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC) P.s saw your new page. Nice. I made a related (kinda?) page long time ago speculating what will happen if an omnipotent force meets another. My page is nothing much though. Interestingly however is the more i look at your pages the more i see indications that you and i are share important similarities in our work (maybe we are after the same abilities and concepts?) - that said i'd really appreciate your thoughts regarding the concept of Meta-Existence (and others more like it) that i'm trying to write. Doomweaver13 (talk) 11:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC) A different spin on a relatively dogmatic view of Omnipotence and/or existence Nice. Perfectly said. This has been my goal for quite a time now as evidenced by my creations *Abstract Transcendence - Finished (but no longer necessary) *Eldriscience - Needs Development *Eneriance - WIP (this one needs Cosmic Otherness first) *Sui-Genesis - Finished and the latest *Cosmic Otherness (feel free to comment and edit if you want. you may also add your own property tag on that page if you feel like it) *Unexistence - WIP All of this ablitities and concepts compliment each other in a potent synergy that will (for all intents and purposes) allow for more creative freedom. Sui genesis gives us the begining (our own beginning) we need. But alone it will not be enough, we need our own brand/strain of existence (Meta-existence)... otherwise we'll still follow the already established conventions of superpowers/abilities built by others. Cosmic Otherness provides us a working concept to introduce the idea of Meta-Existence however i am stumped... i have the idea in my head but i fear i am not eloquent enough to write it. Anyway, sorry for the rant. I hope you get the whole idea though :P Doomweaver13 (talk) 14:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) On Cosmic Otherness and Omnipotence Care to share what you think of it? I'm having trouble reconciling the two without compromising one or the other. Doomweaver13 (talk) 07:07, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thnx bud. Glad i asked. Doomweaver13 (talk) 12:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) On Origin Transcendence It is another complicated concept of mine. I'm still mulling over how best to describe it really but what it is, is this: : Origin Transcendence allows the user to overcome the boundaries set by their own origins, meaning - : 1. They no longer need their origin (e.g. their creator or anything similar) to sustain their existence. Even if their origin is manipulated, overthrown, or destroyed they will 'not '''cease from existing. : 2. Any action of theirs can also defy its own origin, meaning it does not follow conventional causality. They so defy the concept of a beginning or point of origin that even if the cause for such an action is removed, its consequence will persist. For example: ::: BraveHeart uses Telekinesis to stop a bullet from harming him. However Doomweaver uses Power Negation to remove his ability and thus allow the bullet to kill BraveHeart. However due to Origin Transcendence, BraveHeart's ability to stop the bullet remains. :: Pardon the example but it is the simplest idea i have right now to describe the second effect. I believe its implication goes far beyond that. : 3. Any limitation, weakness, or vulnerability the user has because of his origin he can easily overstep. Meaning if I am to take the role of a creator, all of my creations can surpass every inability i might have. They can also overcome each and every limitation I might have placed unto them. Originally, I intended to limit the ability to one's own origin and specifically refrain from going beyond that... however, i'd like to see where I can take the idea first and then restrain it from there. For now I will toy with the idea and include any and all forms of Origin regardless of their source. Thanks for asking, you've given me an oppurtunity to crystalize the idea even more. Doomweaver13 (talk) 03:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Origin Transcendence and Origin Manipulation If I am to base my answer on the names of this abilities alone (names denote the important aspects of any ability after all), i would say yes. I would even go as far that either of the two can be interpreted as a variation of the other. Again it all boils down on the naming. See unlike my version of Origin Manipulation, your version ''denotes more 'flexibility'. It say so in the tin- manipulation. So yeah, i have no trouble seeing it the same way as you put it. Doomweaver13 (talk) 16:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Relative Omnipotence Hi Braveheart70 I just wondering what relative omnipotence is and how does levels systems work For Prime36 Reply : okay so where abilities like Absolute will or Abolute wish or any other omnipotent power sit in this concept thanks answer From Prime36 Shades "the Shades... sentient beings of whom God has removed his sustaining hand from; thus, they enter the Void." sweet concept you got there. I like how you're taking the already imposing concept of outer gods and developing them further into these unknowable abominations. regarding the way by which they 'evoke' Sui Genesis, i completely love that new concept. From god they have been removed and has thus ceased to be, but ceased to be they did not remain... they have overstepped the very concept of being and non-being and has then returned to repay their former maker for their new found power. An unconventional use of Sui Genesis (because sui genesis creates from absolute nothing) which i really love. Might I also suggest, if its ok with you, that you also make use of another concept of mine? Namely Origin Transcendence considering they had a prior origin before sui genesis? So that they have both abilities? Doomweaver13 (talk) 03:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC) --- Achieving a true state of severance Perfect. I really love the concept. I hope I can see it published in the wiki very soon. ;) Doomweaver13 (talk) 04:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Freyr. I'm a new/old admin. =D Anyway, I was wondering what you thought of this wiki. I am looking to improve it dramatically and any feedback you have would be nice. I just posted a blog about some of my plans if you would like to read it here. Also, if there is any other advice or questions you may have for me feel free to message me! Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Devas = Shades? I'm confused... did you change the shades into devas or are they completely different from one another? That aside I like the that they are considered as one of the most powerful groups in the universe. I would like to understand more about their nature and capabilities. Doomweaver13 (talk) 02:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Damn. Those bastards of yours are quite the formiddable bunch... and to think there are two different ways to ascend. The idea of super power and transcendence is all to familiar thnx to mass media but i really love ot when writers incorporate such limit breaking possibilities in creative ways into thought provoking words. Reading stuff like that quote of yours (specially the part about the very ground, life and death, and existence) is what drives me to wrote unorthodox abilites. You got to write more of this. I dunno if you know about H.p lovecraft but i suggest you read his works... i draw my inspiration for my stuff from him. Maybe you'll pick up a thing or two from him as well. Doomweaver13 (talk) 03:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Which power is better Which power do think is better self origin manipulation or Sui genesis which is more dersiable what are thoughts from Prime36 thanks New Gods Would the new Gods classify as omnipotent level entities on account of their possess of Absolute existance which does offer user ability to rewrite themselves without any limit form Prime36 Admin Hi Braveheart! Would you like to become an admin? there seems to be a lack of them, and I myself am barely here as it is (I pop in every now and then, but I'm in a block for characters at the moment...) So I thought that you might want to be one. It'll make it easier for you to maintain your pages (or if need be, delete them) yourself, without worrying if an admin will respond or not. Gabriel456 (talk) Wonderful! welcome to the team :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC)